PotterWatch
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione tune in to a broadcast of Potterwatch to find out what's happening in the wizarding world as they continue to hide out and find the Horcruxes. Features my OC Anne from Secrets but aged to be the same age as the Golden Trio.


"I GOT IT!"

The sharp cry rang through the tent and met Harry's ears, making him look up from where he was poking a bug boredly with a stick. They had spent a few weeks hidden in the small valley that Hermione had found in the middle of the forest. It was a good spot, there was a small stream just at the very boundary of the wards they had put up, and a few berry bushes and mushrooms scattered around their camp site.

Pushing himself from the ground, much to the bugs delight, he moved to stand in the door of the tent, making sure that he could still keep watch. "What did you find, Hermione?" He asked as he pushed his hair out of his eyes, he really needed a haircut but he didn't feel up to letting Hermione do it just yet.

"Potterwatch again! I was just fiddling with the radio and got so fed up I hit it with my wand and hissed a few curse words about Dumbledore sending us on this adventure, and as soon as I said Dumbledore's name, this started to play!"

"_Ok guys, welcome to Potterwatch, we have a grand show for you tonight as you huddle in your homes after a day of sticking it to the man!" _Fred's voice rang out from the radio, making Ron jump off his bunk bed and rush over to where the radio was sitting on the table. Even Harry ignored his watch and walked in to the tent, wanting to get as close to his other friends as he could.

Ron gently placed his hand on the radio, as if touching the cool exterior would make him closer to his family. "Fred..." He whispered, trying to hide the tears that filled his eyes.

"_Tonight on the show we have Royal, Romulus, River and of course newest member of our little team here, Loki. Who will be helping us with information and other things, it's nice to have them on the show as they have been a very busy little bee buzzing around gathering information."_

There was no mistaking the affection in Fred's voice as he spoke about the newest member of the group, making the trio look at each other.

"He wouldn't let her do something like this!' Hermione whispered, staring down at the box as if it had just turned in to a chocolate frog.

"He's doing it, why shouldn't she?" Ron asked, smiling a little. "And she's doing it with Fred!"

"_Sadly I don't bring the best news from abroad." _Anne's voice rang out from the radio, making Hermione shake her head sadly. Was no one safe from this war? _"After the murder of Ted Tonks..." _Her voice shook slightly as she mentioned her step-grandfather, but it soon took a stronger tone. _"I was able to travel to a few places outside of England. And the stink of You-Know-Poo has stretched all the way to Paris..."_

"Oh my god she's gonna be murdered!" Hermione mumbled while the boys roared with laughter.

"_Now as much as I love Paris, I couldn't stay that long because my cover was blown. The packs of werewolves that are on You-Know-Poo's side have moved to Paris right now, the muggles have reported more and more casualties that they are explaining as wild animal attacks. Thankfully Fenrir Greyback is still in England as a part of a group of Snatchers run by one..." _The trio heard a few papers rustling before Anne spoke again. _"Scabior. He is said to be the very best of the Snatchers, so if you see a tall guy with a bad cockney accent and tartan pants, run!"_

"_So stay away from west London, you'll be running every time you go around the block." _Lee's voice finally joined the other two.

"_Now, now River... Those are the **good **kind of tight tartan pants." _Anne shot back, Hermione swore she heard the sound of someone slapping their hand against their forehead.

"_Note to self, buy tight pants..." _Fred's voice was cut off by Remus's.

"_Now back to some serious news away from the children! Don't poke your tongue out at me, Loki! You-Know-Who was spotted the other day coming out of The Malfoy Manor, no one knows what he was doing there, but we advise everyone listening to this program to stay as far away from that house as they can..."_

"_Which we were doing before the war, so god knows why you want to go there now!" _Lee cut in, making both Fred and Anne burst in to laughter.

"_A lot of people are holding their own secret group meetings in the towns and neighbourhoods, this is a great idea but you must do it under the tightest security that you can use. Royal will now give you some tips on how to keep the security of these meetings as tight as you can, without needing to know a million security spells. Also this is fantastic information to give to any muggle friends or family so that they can use it as well."_

"_Thank you Romulus..." _Kingsley's voice finally entered the conversation after saying quiet for so long. _"Would you two cut it out? Sorry about that, Rodent..."_

"_Rapier!" _

"_Decided to charm Loki's food to dance across the desk, at the moment I have a carrot stick and a celery stick doing the tango..."_

"_Not any more!" _Anne cut in, followed by a small crunching sound.

_"Now security has got to be the best you can make it, remember Snatchers can be any one and people can turn against you when their own families are in danger. The best thing to do is have only **one **house that you use for meetings and another that you use as a secondary place, this can be used for confusing anyone who you think is going to turn against you or who can not be trusted. It can also be used as setting up a fantastic ambush for said not to be trusted people, though we do not encourage you to set up ambushes, when it comes down to it, sometimes it is needed."_

"_So you would suggest two houses? What else would you recommend Royal?" _Remus asked, Hermione was sure that she could hear Anne and Fred in the background, but they were soon drowned out by Kingsley once more.

"_The other great thing to have is a password. Now a lot of people have been ignoring this rule simply because of the absurdity of it. But no matter how much a password is overused in novels and such, they are the most affective thing. Even we here at Potterwatch use passwords to get you in to our shows, if we can use them with out finding them ludicrous, why can't you? That being said, the main thing is to chose your friends wisely, only trust those that you know wont turn you in, and remember, if your friend or family turns you in. Ask yourself, what did they have to go through in order for them to cave?"_

"_Not everyone who picks the side of the Dark Lord is doing it because they want to. I have seen many friends fall to the dark side not for power or because they believe in it, but because they have been forced to. We are all victims in this war, but we must not let it tear our families apart..."_

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron's waist, bringing him closer to her as she watched Harry gently run his fingers down the radio gently and looked away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he thought about everyone who had been murdered and all the families broken apart.

"_And now before we leave, we are able to give you some great news!" _Lee's excited voice rang out in to the tent, making the trio look up at the radio, wondering what the hell the good news could be.

"_Yesterday morning our little group expanded by one more member, a beautiful and healthy baby boy. Named after his mothers father who lost his life in this war, both baby and mother are going strong. And father and big sister are beaming like idiots about it."_

"Tonks had her baby!" Harry whispered, staring at the other two. "A baby boy! Remus is a father!"

"He already was a father, Harry. Just because she's not his, doesn't mean she's not his daughter." Hermione said, resisting the urge to hit Harry in the face for that comment.

"_And in another bout of news, our very own Rodent..."  
_

"_Rapier!"_

"_...And Loki have gotten engaged..."_

"WHAT?" Ron screamed out, drowning out the rest of Lee's sentence. "Did I just hear that correct?"

"Dear god, that is going to be one _awesome _wedding!" Harry said, laughing as Ron's face lit up as if all his Christmas's had come at once.

"Thank god I'm not at home, mum will be going crazy about it!"

"_And so we leave you with that news, and this little bit of advice to anyone out there. Keep fighting, no matter how bad it seems, just keep fighting! We will get there in the end..."_

"_And when we do, there will be a wedding!" _Anne cut across excitedly, Hermione could almost imagine the look of love in the young werewolves eyes.

"_And anyone who supported Harry Potter and fought against You-Know-Poo will be invited!" _Fred added, his voice matching Anne's in its excitement.

"_And drinks on Rodent! So with that to look forward to, our password for next week will be Baby Booties. So tune in next week." _Lee called, before the broadcast went dead.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other, stunned to silence at what they had just heard. "Things still go on." Harry whispered, standing up and walking towards the opening of the tent. "While we are stuck here, life moves on..."

"Life will always move on, Harry." Hermione said, standing up as well. "We just have to adjust to it when we finally get back to it."

"But what if we don't?" Harry yelled, spinning back around to stare at Hermione. "What if they die because of this? What if they are ripped apart because of this?"

"Then they go willingly!" Ron snapped as he tore his eyes from the radio and turned to look at his best friend. "Anyone of us would die for this, Harry! PEOPLE HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF THIS!"

"BUT HOW DARE THEY MOVE ON AS IF NOTHING IS GOING ON?" Harry roared back, his hands balling in to fists at his sides.

"THEY NEED IT HARRY!" Ron yelled, standing to his full height and balling his fists as well, trying to control his anger before he punched Harry. Tensions had been rising more and more as the days of being trapped in the valley with no leads grew longer.

"TO BRING A CHILD IN TO THE WORLD? IN TO A WORLD LIKE THIS?"

"JESUS HARRY YOU ARE SOUNDING LIKE REMUS! AND YOU YELLED AT HIM FOR IT!" Hermione yelled, throwing her arms up in the air and storming out of the tent, letting the flap close behind her.

"Look mate..." Ron said, moving to stand next to Harry. "We just need to keep our heads on. I mean bloody hell, mate! We'll get there, we've already destroyed one Horcrux, we can destroy the rest. We just need to follow a few leads..."

"What leads, Ron? We have no leads!" Harry said, his voice thick with defeat. "We have nothing but a book of fairy tales, and what good can that possibly be?" He moved to lay down on his bunk, pulling the blankets up to his neck.

"Hermione will figure it out mate, she always does. It's just taking her a little longer then what we first thought..."

"I know she will, I know." Harry whispered, before turning his back to his friend and letting sleep claim him, the broken locket tucked under his pillow.

* * *

The last battle of Hogwarts was over, parts of the building still crumbled to the ground every now and then, creating small shock waves that shook the ground and caused more dust and debris to fall to the blood splattered ground.

Anne's long cloak dragged against the ground, she didn't even think about what was getting on it as it swept across the grounds towards the Great Hall. Her white dress was blood splattered from a gash across her chest, caused by her fight with Fenrir Greyback. Her hair mattered as clumps of it stuck to her forehead, clouding her vision as it fell in to her left eye, but she didn't dare sweep it away, she had enough blood on her hands without adding any more to it.

That night was meant to be the perfect night, a small background wedding with just family to wed her to the man that had stolen her heart many years ago when she had first come to Hogwarts while her father taught. They couldn't last another day without being married, in fear that the next day would be their last, and so their parents had agreed.

She had seen her step-mother fall and then screamed as her father was taken away from her as well, no where had she seen her husband, not having a chance to look around for him while Death Eaters tried desperately to kill her. She had fought for her life against the werewolf that everyone feared, her biological father. A well placed curse had rendered him out cold, for she did not have the heart to kill him.

She knew that he would not have given her the same treatment had he got the upper hand in the fight, but she had been brought up to cherish life, and not take it away without any thought.

Making her way in to the Great Hall her eyes swept over the dead, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes came upon her father, lying in a way that made him seem to be sleeping, though no air passed between his slightly parted lips.

Her body trembled as she made her way towards him, passing bodies upon bodies of victims of the battle, not registering who they were, not _wanting _to register who they were. Soon a scream of anguish pulled her out of her path, making her stop and look over to where it had come from.

The Weasley family were huddled around a body that had been laid out on the floor, a blanket wrapped around them. Anne frowned, quickly counting the heads that she could see, taking a few steps forward she was halted when a man turned around.

Staring in to the face that was so much like her husbands, a small gasp escaped her lips as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, her cloak sweeping around her, a striking contrast against the stone floor of the Hall.

"My family..." She whispered, her hands shaking as she stared down at them, not knowing where to drag herself to. After a few minutes of gasping for breath as people walked past her, there was to much going on to be bothered by a young woman who had succumb to the sight of all the dead.

Pushing herself up on shaking legs, she stumbled over to where her father laid. Dropping once more to the ground she curled up on her side, pressing her face in to her fathers side, closing her eyes as she brought the cloak up over her face.

Hiding from the horror of the world; the war was over, but who were the true winners? Because she knew in her heart, that no one had won, even though Lord Voldemort was gone from the world, there would always be another dark wizard or witch who would want to tip the balance of power.

But then again, what had you to lose when you had already lost your whole family?

"Leave her, George." Arthur said, placing his hand gently on his only remaining twin, stopping him from walking over to where the girl laid. "Let her lay there and let sleep come to her. For tomorrow when the sun rises, she will have to be strong as she takes Theodore back to raise him. Let her have this moment."

The silence of the night was only pierced by the screams from Molly Weasley, as she came to terms with her sons death, no one bothered with the young woman who had made herself in to the smallest ball she could, snuggled in to her fathers side.

* * *

The tables were set with plates upon plates of food, music blaring around the area as couples danced the night away, only stopping to watch the bride and groom have another dance.

Ginny looked radiant in her form fitted wedding dress, laughing as Harry tried to spin her, clearing the boy who lived had still not learnt to dance. Others from the war had partnered up over the last year, finding that the bonds they had in the war had never gone away.

Neville danced with a glowing Luna, a small bump was shown only when her flowing dress came against her stomach, or when Neville's hand gently brushed against it, the happiest look on his face that Anne had ever seen. Ron and Hermione had taken occupancy at one of the tables, as she tried to keep notice away from the small ring that was now on her ring finger, not wanting to take away from Harry's special night.

Anne sat by herself, a sleeping Teddy curled up on her lap, his hair slowly changing from brown to purple as he snored softly. Her eyes moved as she watched the couples dancing and laughing, the battle long forgotten on this night of joys. The boy who lived had become married to his childhood sweetheart!

The wedding had become on of the biggest things in the wizard world since the war, everyone who was anyone was at this wedding, but even with that, it still felt like a family wedding.

"I guess you're now related to Harry Potter..."

Anne looked up at the voice, forcing herself not to shudder or let out a sound as she stared in to the face of George. "And what a relation that is..." She mumbled, quickly looking away from him. He had died his hair brown to try and make it easier for people to look upon him, but he still found that people could not look at him, Anne being the worst.

"And he is also Teddy's godfather... He has promised me anything I need he will get me..." Anne added, stroking Teddy's hair lovingly.

"And what is it that you need, Anne?" George asked, resting his hands against the table as he watched her look towards Ginny and Harry. Her eyes slowly moved back to stare in to his, making him feel uncomfortable as he held her gaze. It had been to long since anyone was able to look him in the eyes.

"Fireworks." Anne whispered, not taking her eyes away from his. "No matter what their colourful display has always cheered me up. But I do believe, George, that they would have to be the biggest firework display in the world."

"I am sure that one day you will find a firework display to make you smile once more." George said, gently reaching over and taking her hand. "When the grief lifts up a little more and you can see the beauty of a small display once again."

Anne gave his hand a little squeeze, before returning her arm back around Teddy, holding him against her body in a protective manner. "I do believe you are wanted." She stated, nodding her head to where Angelina stood shyly watching George. She smiled softly as she turned back to see George blushing almost as red as his hair.

"She looks beautiful..." He whispered, smiling sheepishly at Anne. "If you don't mind, I must go and woo myself a lady."

"Oh god, George! That sounded like you were about to go fishing!" Anne said, her voice filling with laughter, making a few people stare around at the girl who had not laughed since the battle.

"Well what must I use as bait?"

"I do believe that fireworks are the best for young woman..."

"Well I am glad that I have some on hand..."

Anne rolled her eyes as George patted his pocket, before standing up and smiling down at him. "Please give me five minutes to say goodbye and take Teddy home, the last thing I need is his eardrums being hurt while you woo Angelina." She smiled up at him as he stood and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, she stiffened slightly as memories came back to her, but she soon relaxed in to his hug.

"It's good to see you smile." He whispered, pressing his lips against her temple. "He would have wanted you to smile again."

"He would want a lot of things, but they will take time." Anne whispered, pulling back and smiling as Teddy stared up at her with honey coloured eyes. "But they will happen, now go woo that girl before someone else sees her beauty."

"Maybe one day someone will woo you once more, Anne. Maybe we are allowed more then one soul mate in our lives..."

"I do not want that, George. I am happy with my life how it is. Now go and woo someone before I do it for you." She poked her tongue out at him, making him chuckle as he saw a flash of the old Anne.

"Good night Mrs Weasley."

"Goodnight Mr Weasley."

* * *

**This came from a daydream I had last night at about two am while I was to sick to sleep lol. I hope you guys like it, it started off as just them listening to PotterWatch, but I decided to go further and I really like how it ends.**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed it. And yes, this is the same Anne from my story Secrets, but grown up to be the same age as the golden trio. I had a few daydreams and story ideas of Anne and Fred's relationship and how they met, I might write them or I may not lol.**

**And now I am going to go collapse on the couch before my brother gets home from school to get some more rest.**

**Jabberwocky. :3**


End file.
